


Suck & Blow

by RumbleFish14



Series: Drunken Games with the Gallagher's [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carl has a crush, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Friendly banter, Gallavich, Harmless fun, M/M, Open minded group, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Never play suck & blow when you're high....
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Drunken Games with the Gallagher's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608382
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	Suck & Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy thoughts due to a random idea...
> 
> All in good fun here...no sex or incest
> 
> Carl has a little Mickey crush 😊 simply because i think it's adorable 😁
> 
> Enjoy...or don't. I did 💋

Suck & Blow

"This is not a good idea man." Ian giggled as he leaned against the closest wall. Already he was feeling the effects of the weed and booze. Not totally inhibited, but getting there. "We should probably just call it a night."

Carl groaned, a pathetic sound if he ever heard one. "Come on man, don't be a buzzkill. We already played every party game known to man. What's one more?"

What's a Gallagher party without booze, weed and too many drinking games? A boring one, as Carl kept insisting and for whatever reason, he and Mickey kept indulging him. Maybe because it was his 16 birthday, they had a hard time saying no. 

First it was beer pong, then quarters, flip cup, cards against humanity, never have I ever and even a few hilarious games of drunk jenga. And it had all ended with laughs, spilled beer, cards and cups all over the place and a drunk group of friends. 

Not a large group. Fiona and Lip were gone, Liam was having a sleepover with his best friend and Debbie was off at some speed dating for lesbians place. That left Ian, Mickey; mostly because Ian made him when Carl asked if they could both go, then Carl himself as well as a few of his friends from school. 

All guys, which is why the other games had been okay to play. Didn't take much to make each other laugh, they didn't have to clean up their language or worry about insulting someone, it was just fun and easy. Everything someone would want on their birthday. 

Only Carl wanted to play another game, which would require a few more bodies. Female bodies.

"How is this even gonna work?" Mickey asked as he blew a stream of smoke up, making the house smell like weed even more than it already did. "I mean, Ian and I kinda have an excuse, ya know? But what about you and your friends?"

"He's got a point man." Ian walked; more like swayed his way over until he gripped the back of Mickey's shoulders, squeezing lightly. "You gonna start kissing on your friends…your straight friends?"

Mickey giggled, which only made Ian giggle harder. Especially when Carl snorted out a laugh, like he hadn't done the math before he thought of it. 

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard to play suck and blow with a bunch of guys." Carl smiled as he grabbed for another beer. "They might think that's weird."

"What, and you don't?" Mickey asked once the giggling subsided, one eyebrow arched perfectly. "Eager to kiss your friends?"

Ian giggled at that and took the half smoked joint away from him. "Didn't you know Mick? Carl's bisexual."

"Say what now?" Mickey asked, truly surprised when Carl just blushed a little and nodded. "Well shit. Guess that changes it up a little don't it."

Suck and blow was a fun, but albeit sexual game. Normally it was guy/girl in a line, or circle and a card was placed against their mouth. You suck the card as you pass it along, and if the card drops, you kiss the person who was next. 

Their issue was, everyone was a guy, and only two were gay, one bisexual and the rest were straight. Made suck and blow impossible unless everyone decided to go with it. 

"I don't like labels," Carl corrected with a smirk. "I'm just me and me likes both so I don't care if we are all guys. The others don't seem to give a shit."

Ian glanced behind them to where Carl's three friends were sitting. More like wrestling around. Drinking and smoking still, knocking each other around, gripping clothes. It was one step away from them grinding together just to ease the friction that the booze and weed could create. 

"They might not care until that card drops." Mickey smirked, pretending he hadn't noticed the way Carl's eyes darkened. "Then what?"

Carl groaned again, putting his head against the cool table. "But I wanna play."

Mickey and Ian shared a look. A knowing look that had them both hiding their smiles. Carl was all worked up, either from the party favors or just being 16 and hormonal, but he was looking for a little gratification. 

"Man, if you need some pussy," Mickey started but with a look from Carl, he knew he needed the other. "Or some dick, just go find some. Rutting against your friends isn't gonna help."

"Oh my God, how did a simple game get turned into the need for sex?" Carl asked, losing his high with every moment that passed. "It's just for fun."

The boys shared another look, one which seemed apprehensive but they gave in within seconds. 

"Fine." Ian said and grabbed for another shot that was lined up on the counter. He slammed it back. "But if this get weird, that's on you."

Carl grinned, nearly jumping out of his seat to run into the other room.

"You know this is gonna get weird, right?" Mickey tipped his head back to look up at Ian. "I do not want to be kissing some pimple faced teenagers."

Ian leaned down, kissing his lips quickly. "You and me both, but it's all harmless. If the card drops, just deny the kiss and pick up the card or give em a quick peck." He showed him by giving him another kiss. "This game does not require you making out with anyone."

"Not even you?" Mickey asked playfully and bit his lip. "Cuz I might just drop that card over and over again."

With a soft groan, images of them making out popped into Ian's mind. Making his already heated body burn with the need to get him naked. Instead, Ian slipped his hands down to Mickey's chest, then lower to his stomach. It enabled him to kiss up the side of his neck, smiling when Mickey tilted his head. 

"You drop it enough times and I'll carry you up the stairs to my bed." Ian sucked on his earlobe. "Then we can play our own game of suck and blow."

When Ian's hands slipped under the band of his jeans, Mickey lifted his hips. Groaning softly. "Don't tease me Ian. Weed always makes me horny."

"You and me both." Ian let his fingers slip down just enough to rub the head of Mickey's cock, making him inhale sharply. "Just play along and I can fuck you into the bed later."

"Fine," Mickey tilted his hips again, trying to feel more but Ian moved his hand away, making him whine. "But you and him sit beside me. That way you can kiss me and I know he won't drop the card."

"Fine." Ian grinned and leaned up just in time for Carl to come back into the kitchen. "Well?"

"They said they're in." Carl grinned. "Matt is not so straight after all, so that's not an issue. And Dax and Shay don't give a damn about kissing as long as we all don't make out."

They couldn't have been more surprised. So much so that they only sat there and stared at him for a moment. 

Carl narrowed his eyes. "That cool?"

"Y-yeah, that's cool." Ian grabbed two more shots and downed them before Mickey grabbed the last one and did the same. "Just round em up and I'll bring the booze."

Carl left, once again smiling. 

"Christ, let's go." Mickey needed a little help standing so he grabbed Ian's shirt. It only had Ian stumbling into him. "Fuck."

Ian's eyes rolled back the moment their hips locked together. He grabbed Mickey's body, holding him still as he pressed into him. "Hard already?"

Mickey nodded, groaning through clenched teeth. "So are you." He gripped Ian's jacket and started walking backwards towards the living room. "This game better end soon."

Before they got out of reach, Ian snatched the liquor bottle and let Mickey lead him into the living room. 

Everyone was sitting in circle. From two of them on the coffee table, to one in the armchair that had been moved forward. The couch was empty for them and Carl was standing there waiting. 

"Ready?" Carl asked, rubbing his hands together. 

Ian nodded and shoved Mickey back until he was seated in the center of the couch. He took the seat next to him, leaning back to wrap one arm around his shoulders. That alone had Mickey relaxing into him, sagging against his side.

Ian saw Carl fidget a little. Blue eyes wide when he realized the only seat was next to Mickey. It took him a second, but Carl finally sat down, acting like Mickey would bite if he got too close. 

Movement to his right caught his attention. He looked away from Carl being nervous and glanced at the kid next to him. Carl's age with shaggy blonde hair, blue red-rimmed eyes from too much smoke. He wasn't bad looking, nothing as sexy as Mickey was, but Ian gave a glance at his lips just in case that card dropped. 

Smooth and plump. 

"Let's get this started so I can get my ass pounded after." Mickey blurted, a little too wasted to let the surprised looks bother him. He was only interested in the low growl he received in his ear. 

Eyes wide, Carl fumbled with the card until he held it between two fingers. "Who wants to start?"

While they decided Ian passed the bottle to his right, letting mister smooth and plump lips pour a shot for each of them. He busied himself with licking the shell of Mickey's ear, teasing until he saw goosebumps appear. 

"I'll start." Dax stood and snatched the card. He paused as a shot was handed to him, threw it back before he put the card to his mouth, sucking as he turned. 

Ian moved out of Mickey's neck with hooded eyes as Dax passed the card to Shay, who accepted it easily and turned to Matt; Carl's not so straight friend. 

Before he could lean over and accept the card, Ian could see that sly twinkle in his eye. The card would drop without a doubt, Ian knew it. Mickey did too because he put one tattooed hand on his inner thigh. 

"Relax." Ian winked, then leaned over the arm of the couch. And just as he expected, before he could suck the other side of the card, it dropped to the floor. "Damn." Ian winked at Matt, which had him blushing.

The kiss was supposed to be just a soft peck of lips. It wasn't, the moment he was close enough, Matt gripped the back of his neck and led him to his mouth in a deep, satisfying kiss. Ian couldn't even stop the moan from slipping through. Nor could he ignore the way Mickey's hand tightened on his thigh. 

It lasted moments, but Ian pulled away slowly, licking his swollen lips as he eyed Matt's. It was a good kiss, not sloppy or uncoordinated. But sweet and he felt that heat pool in his gut. 

"You dropped the card." Ian said as he pulled back, more than a little ashamed at how deep his voice sounded. "Means you take a shot."

Matt nodded, hand held out for the shot glass but he never took his eyes away from Carl's brother. "Yeah, I can do that." 

Ian winked again once he downed the shot, enjoying this a little bit more than he should have. Matt blushed, or maybe that was the heat of the alcohol rising, but their eyes linked and held until Mickey's hand tightened. 

"Enjoy that?" Mickey asked, trying to sound jealous or mad but it came out deep and full of approval, of want. "Hmm?"

Ian gave him a sly smirk as he leaned in to kiss his ear. "You did too. He can see it." His own hand found its way to Mickey's thigh, only higher up so the tips of his fingers brushed against his tented jeans. "It's all in good fun."

"It better be." Mickey pushed his hips up, hearing a few dark laughs in response. "Stop teasing until we're done."

"Never." Ian said and withdrew his hand. He bent and picked up the card and flipped it between his fingers as more shots were poured. "Ready?"

Mickey nodded, trying to stifle the chuckle caught in his throat. "Just remember what I told you."

Altogether, they downed the shot, no longer feeling the fire trickle down their throats. Ian slammed his glass down, then sucked the card against his mouth. 

Mickey turned, ready to suck the card back. But a moment just before he felt it, he slapped the card away and pulled Ian to his mouth, kissing him as he growled. 

Ian was nearly on top of him when it ended. One of his thighs between Mickey's, his arm on the back of the couch to hoist himself up, hovering over him. They broke apart, panting heavily as they grinned. 

"You both do a shot." Shay chuckled as he poured two glasses and slid them across the table. 

Ian nipped Mickey's lip as he pulled away. Giving everyone a look at how hard he was. "More shots are good." He drank both, making Shay refill one for Mickey. "Spark up too, keep it going."

Carl happily obliged. He grabbed the rolling papers and weed from a tray on the table and quickly rolled it into a joint, licking the paper closed. "Good enough?"

Mickey eyes the fat joint, mildly impressed. "Doin good Gallagher," he swiped it as he winked. Blue eyes darkened. "Practicing?"

Carl nodded, blushing at the attention. "I'm sure they teach that shit in school now."

Everyone gave a deep chuckle. "Yeah, but you don't go to class." Shay tossed a lighter their direction. 

Ian couldn't even complain. He never went to class either. 

Mickey snatched the lighter and lit the tip, inhaling deeply as it burned hotly. He held it in his lungs and passed it to Carl, then leaned over and took Ian's chin in his hand. 

Ian moved closer as Mickey smoothly exhaled, not coughing in the slightest, and blew the smoke back into his mouth. He inhaled deeply, holding all the smoke in his chest as they kissed. When he exhaled, it was between messy, deep kisses, flowing between their lips. 

"Carl," Dax snapped, shoving him. "Pass."

Ian opened his eyes quickly enough to see Carl staring at them, at their mouths. He hadn't even taken a hit. He just watched, then passed Dax the joint and took another shot. 

"He sat by you for a reason." Ian mumbled against Mickey's lips, low enough so only he heard him. 

"Yeah. I know." Mickey grinned. "I've seen the looks."

It was hard to believe that Carl orchestrated this entire game just to kiss Mickey. There was no way he could have predicted everyone would have agreed to play in the first place and he couldn't have known that he'd get seated beside him. 

But it was looking that way. Carl hadn't taken his eyes off Mickey the entire time. Mickey didn't seem to mind, at least not half baked out of his mind. And Ian should be mad that his little brother was crushing on his boyfriend but he understood the urge and knew aside from a few kisses, possibly like the heated one he gave Matt, that nothing else would happen. 

It was all fun and games.

"Within reason, indulge." Ian nipped his lip again, feeling it tremble. "But behave."

Mickey chuckled. "Don't count on it."

"Okay, before clothes come off," Dax smiled, "let's continue. And the point is not to drop the fuckin card."

Mickey nodded and held up the card. "Got it." He turned to Carl, eyes on slick lips because of course he'd already wet them. "Don't let it drop."

Carl rolled his eyes. 

"There will be more rounds Carl." Mickey winked, then sucked the card against his mouth and leaned in.

To his surprise, Carl didn't drop it. He sucked it back, then turned to pass it to Dax. Dax easily passed it to Shay, who moved and stumbled over the leg of the table. The card dropped and Shay led Matt into a quick, but deep kiss. 

Another round of shots were poured, the joint was passed until it reached its end. Then the front door opened and Lip came in, carrying a 24 case of beer and had two girls hanging off his arms.

"No shit," Lip shrugged them off and set the beer down next to the couch. "Ain't played suck and blow for years."

Ian held his hand out, which Lip instantly took it and squeezed. He eyed the girls, both looking a little trashed just like they were. "Wanna play?"

Lip looked towards the girls. "Wanna play?" He asked, getting smiles in return. "Guess that's a yes." He quickly eyed the crowd. "All guys huh?"

Mickey shrugged, bumping Lip's fist when it was offered. "So far, we got two gays, two bisexuals and two straight arrows. The booze and weed slicks the way."

"I'm down with that." Lip laughed and shrugged off his jacket. "You two find a seat while I take a piss."

The two girls wedged their way between Dax and Shay, leaving Lip room to wiggle where he wanted. But either way, he would have one guy to kiss if shit went bad, but Ian knew he wouldn't mind. Just like the rest of them didn't.

"So, how do we play?" One girl asked. 

Ian rolled his eyes but sat forward and poured another round for all of them. "Easy, you suck and blow the card. You drop it, you kiss and take a shot."

The girls laughed, eyeing the guys between them. "Sounds good to me."

When Shay picked up the fallen card, the girl to his left grinned. He sucked it hard, then moved to pass it. She sucked it back, moving to Matt. Matt also sucked it without dropping it. 

Ian easily took the card, his eyes on slick lips but he chose not to drop it. As he turned to Mickey, he could hear lips boots as he walked back to join them, although he didn't pay any attention to where he sat. 

"Suck hard Gallagher." Mickey winked just before he sucked the other side of the card. When he turned, Carl seemed to be sitting closer. He simply leaned over and watched Carl take the card with his lips, for about two seconds before he let it drop on purpose.

Ian laughed, along with the rest of them and each tipped the shot back. He eagerly watched as Carl pulled Mickey by the front of his shirt, and slammed their lips together. He would admit to feeling his body flame from that kiss. Maybe it was because he knew Carl was in ecstasy over that well given kiss, or because of the low groaning sound Mickey gave.

Either way, the kiss lasted for longer than it should have and no one seemed to mind. 

"Damn, he really wanted it huh?" Lip chuckled, his eyes roaming the set of legs beside him. Carl's friends legs. "I know the feeling."

Ian put a stop to the kiss the moment Carl let out that soft moaning sound. He leaned forward, blanketing Mickey's back with his chest, then put his thumb in the hinge of Carl's jaw, adding pressure until he released. 

"Fuck." Carl whispered, eyes hazy. He took the shot quickly, spread his legs to adjust and sat back, eyes closed. 

Ian gripped Mickey's chin, turning him just to see the same fucked out look that Carl had. He thumbed slick lips, entranced. "Good?" He whispered, licking his own lips. 

"Damn good." Mickey said honestly, licking his lips to taste again. His tongue hit Ian's thumb, making him gasp. "Too many thoughts. Someone spark and pour."

The orders were followed instantly. More shots, two joints and Lip passing out beers. Ian resisted longer than he gave himself credit for. He leaned in, licking into Mickey's mouth, making both of them groan deeply as they kissed. 

"Leave em be for a second and start again." Lip chuckled and nodded at Carl. "Come on."

It was getting heated. The longer the game went on, the more people dropped the card on purpose, the air grew thick with tension. It was alive and winding around each of them. Around each shot that was poured, each puff off a joint, each shared kiss, the air was heavy with it. 

Ian couldn't even hear passed the fog around him. He had Mickey moaning into his mouth, nipping at his lips and his tongue, licking inside him. His hands already started to explore, one moved to the inside of his thigh, gripping enough to make him gasp. The other wound into dark hair, guiding the kiss. 

It was good, so fucking good and Ian had no idea if it was the overall feel of the place, or the heated kiss that he just watched. But it had him harder than he'd ever been before. 

"Mick." Ian moaned softly, almost sure no one else could hear, but he wasn't so sure and he didn't care. "I want to fuck you."

Mickey smirked against his mouth. "A few more rounds, then we stop and fuck."

From the corner of his eyes, Ian could see Carl watching intently. Eyes trained on Mickey's legs, then up to their mouths. Carl didn't shy away, or look embarrassed. He just watched with that same heated look. 

"Fine, but the kisses will only get hotter." Ian warned, knowing that when Matt leaned back over and kissed him, he was likely to pull him into his lap. "You good with that?"

"As good as you are with it." Mickey gave him a knowing look. 

With that agreement, Ian could focus and hear more kissing. He turned, seeing Dax locked at the mouth with girl number one. Half his hand was up her dress and she didn't seem to mind whatsoever. 

"More drinks!!" Mickey kicked the table, jostling them out of the kiss with flushed cheeks and matching smiles. 

"Jesus." Lip chuckled, exhaling smoke into the foggy air above them. "Teenagers and their need for sex."

Carl huffed, but it turned into a giggle. "You guys are worse. Ian's trying to eat Mickey's face."

The room laughed again, one big collective sound. 

Ian tried to glare but his eyebrows wouldn't cooperate, which just had everyone laughing harder. "The last thing I'm going to eat on him is his face." Ian winked, making Mickey flush beside him. 

"That is not helping calm the room down." Carl sagged against the couch. "Just keep playing before we have to take turns jerking off in the bathroom."

"We are already kissing each other," Mickey looked at Carl, eyes hazy. "We're one step away from an orgy."

Lip laughed after he downed his shot. "If we survive this without busting, next is strip poker." 

"You guys are fucked then. I'm the best at poker." Mickey grinned, curious as to why Lip's smirk didn't dim. 

"Not so fast Mick, I count cards like a motherfucker." Lip bumped Ian's fist when it was offered. "Good thing we'd only be betting clothes or everyone would be broke."

"Fuck," Carl groaned, his legs crisscrossing in front of him. "Shut up. Someone grab the card."

Ian paid no attention to the card being passed back and forth. He was halfway in Mickey's neck before he heard the swoosh of the card being passed. Mickey didn't seem to care either, he had one hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

"I'm so fucking trashed." Ian chuckled between kisses along his neck. "Maybe we should just kiss everyone once and go fuck."

Mickey groaned. The moment Ian's thigh came between his legs, he spread them wider. Hoping he would crawl between. "That would be harder to control than you make it sound."

"Maybe." Ian cracked his eyes enough to see Carl's mouth parted as he tried to breathe evenly. "Either I jump you in private or he does it here."

Mickey groaned. "He won't do shit Ian." He gripped Ian's thigh, making him slide it the rest of the way up until it pushed against his groin. "Fuck, that's good. He's just playin. Like the rest of us."

"Ian!" The others called, chuckling. 

It was his turn to get the card from Matt. So he pulled out of Mickey's neck and gave him a quick kiss that ended with biting his lip, turned around for the card and let it fall, just so he could kiss him again. To keep that drunk in lust feeling going. 

"Uh…"

Ian paid no mind to the one who said that, because Matt's tongue swirled playfully around his, making him groan. 

"Uh, Ian?" Mickey giggled, pulling on Ian's jacket. 

Slightly irritated, Ian broke the kiss, eyes still closed as he turned to Mickey and opened them. "One kiss, that's all it was." He explained, not sure why Mickey was laughing instead of being mad he let the card drop again. 

"Damn Ian," Lip smirked and thumbed the corner of his lip. "Not that it's a big deal, but warn a guy next time, yeah?"

That got Ian to jerk back, eyes wide when he saw the empty space where Matt was. Lip was now in his place and Matt was walking back to the circle. 

He kissed his brother. 

"Holy shit." Ian wiped his own mouth. "I did not mean to do that."

Mickey couldn't even be weirded out. He was laughing too hard, as was Carl and the rest of them. Matt just looked a little shaken, and kinda like he might be jealous that someone else took the kiss meant for him. 

Lip nodded, motioning to his freaked out behavior. "Obviously, but I think that means it's time to call it quits, yeah?"

Without waiting for anyone else, Ian nodded and sat back. Unsure if he should feel weird about how his body didn't seem to get with the program that he was not supposed to kiss his brother and like it. 

Heat of the moment. Too many drinks, too much weed. Low, low inhibitions. Yeah...it was time to quit. 

"Maybe save strip poker for next time." Lip smiled as he stood, gripping Ian's shoulder as he leaned down. "Just a mistake, yeah? Don't waste time freaking out."

The others seemed to get the program, breaking apart to talk to each other. Carl's friends went outside with the girls, Carl stood and headed for the back door instead of joining his friends and Mickey kept still beside him. 

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm supposed to enjoy it." Ian said a little nervously. 

Lip chuckled again. "I think you only enjoyed it when you thought I was Matt, right?"

Unsure, Ian just nodded. Hopefully by morning he would forget how it felt and how his body continued to vibrate from it. 

"Good. Do we need to talk about it?" Lip asked, a little worried. 

Ian nodded. "Yeah, just cuz that was odd." When Lip nodded and motioned him away, he looked to Mickey. "Gimme a sec, then we can head up?"

Mickey smiled and stood when Ian did. "Go talk about gay kisses with your brother." He glanced to the back door. "Carl kinda dipped out quickly. Gonna make sure he's okay."

Ian had noticed Carl jumping up rather quickly. Maybe that shit with Lip freaked him out too. Or maybe he was still pent up over that kiss with Mickey. 

"What are you gonna do?" Ian asked quietly.

Mickey shrugged. "Check on him, talk about some of that confusing shit if he wants to. Might kiss him again."

Is chuckled, knowing he was at least half serious. "Don't give him too much hope, yeah? Cuz you and him ain't never gonna happen."

Mickey instantly put his hands to Ian's groin, cupping him, making them both groan loud enough to have Lip looking at them. "Yeah, I'm aware. But it one more wouldn't hurt."

Not finding it in him to be worried or irritated, Ian nipped his lip then pushed him away. "One more, that's it."

"Thanks, master." Mickey rolled his eyes. "Not that I need your permission." When Ian's eyebrows rose, he winked, showing him he was kidding. "Easy tough guy, I'm all yours."

"Glad you get my point then." Ian smiled and stepped away from his touch, before it tempted him to stay and joined Lip in the kitchen. 

Mickey watched Ian's legs for a moment before he darted passed them and out the back door. Carl was there, leaning against the side of the house with a half empty beer bottle in his hand and a smoke between his lips. 

"Hey." Carl nodded his head in hello. 

Mickey also put a cigarette between his lips, opting to leave the weed for another time. "You okay?"

Eyes cast down, Carl nodded. 

"You sure? You kinda darted out as soon as he called it quits." Mickey blew smoke up to the sky, feeling Carl's eyes on him. 

"Just worked up. That shit was intense." Carl gave a nervous laugh. "Tryin to calm the hell down."

Having no outlet for your sexual needs was a bitch, he knew from experience. Either you found someone to take care of it, or you took care of it yourself or ignored it. 

Mickey let the silence linger for a moment before the question began to make him itch. "There a reason you keep lookin at me?"

Carl faced him, eyes glazed. Still feeling the effects of the party favors and that kiss. "Do I need one?"

The snark was expected. "Yeah, you might. Unless you want your brother to say something about it."

"Why would he? It was harmless." 

"He would because you're lookin without trying not to." Mickey chuckled. "You're not trying to hide it."

Carl took the last drag of his smoke before he flicked it onto the stairs. "We all know nothin will come from it. Looking just gives me something to think about later."

Mickey grinned. Carl was bold. "You dropped that card on purpose, didn't you?"

Carl smiled, shrugging. "And if I did?"

Mickey let his smile slip as he walked over to him, eyes scanning over him quickly before their eyes met again. "I'd say next time have some balls and do it right right way."

Carl looked at his lips, licking his own. "And what would the right way be?"

"When you figure it out, I'm sure I'll be the first to know." He gripped the collar of Carl's shirt and pulled him to his mouth.

Carl was hungry for it. Eager. Sliding his tongue in the second he could. Mickey let him do it too. He let Carl have that one kiss he would remember, that they'd both remember. Because it would only be once. 

The kiss was good, so fucking good. Better than the first. Mickey felt himself move closer to him, eager for the body heat that kissing came with. Along with his cock giving a twitch too many in interest. 

When he pulled back, Carl was trying to chase his lips for more, panting heavily. "You got a good mouth on you Carl," Mickey admitted easily, smiling when he groaned. "But this can't happen."

"Yeah, I know." Carl replied and stopped trying to kiss him again, settling back against the house. "But I wish it would."

That was a compliment if he ever heard one. He gave an appreciative smile, happy when Carl gave him one back. 

Ian picked that time to open the door, peeking out. Mickey turned to look at him, his fists still gripping Carl's shirt. He released them slowly, not as if he got caught. Because he hadn't. He told Ian it would happen. 

"Bout done here?" Ian asked, nodding at Carl. 

Mickey nodded then looked back at Carl who seemed just a little worried. He lightly slapped his cheek, winked, then stepped away. "Think of that as your birthday present."

Carl giggled, on top of the fucking world right then. "Happy birthday to me then."

Ian laughed as he wrapped his arm around Mickey's shoulders. "Happy birthday man. Love you."

"Love you too." Carl said between giggles. 

"Jesus." Ian said once they were safely back inside. "You made him that fucking happy with one kiss?"

Feeling smug, Mickey nodded. Making sure to count each step as they moved up them so he didn't fall. "My kisses make you that fucking happy."

As soon as they got into the room, Ian slammed the door and pushed him against it. "Damn right it does. But now I want you to kiss me somewhere else."

With a giggle, Mickey instantly dropped down, tugging at Ian's belt. "I can do that."


End file.
